Electric Mayhem
by Sicklen
Summary: Two guards are murdered at Konoha's north gate, the suspect is a small figure about 4'9 in an ANBU cloak and fox mask, with blond hair? It's kind of like a song fic if you squint your eyes a little. Also, it's a Oneshot so don't get you hopes high.


**Hi it's me again, Kami-chan. I haven't been able to write in wile because I've been to scared of how you would all comment on my spelling. But then I said, Kami suck it up, you shouldn't care about what they say. If you don't get what I mean I'll tell you, I mean that I don't want any of you commenting on my bad spelling and writing skills. Sorry about me blabbering and please read the story**

_Electric Mayhem_

The streets in Konaho where silent and covered in dark shadows, the moon was covered in a thick blanket of darkness. It was so quiet that you could here a pin drop on icy water . At the north gate, several guards stood. The left one was half asleep, and the other guard was tense, attentive and ready for battle.

"Kazuma you really shouldn't sleep on the job" said the attentive guard.

The one on the left snorted and said "I'm not asleep yet Kaito". That's when both of the guards herd it. It was a child's voice, calmly mocking them, as though playing a game.

"_Jeepers, creepers… where'd ya get those peepers_

_Jeepers, creepers…where'd ya get those eyes_

_Gosh oh, git up… how'd they get so lit up_

_Gosh oh, gee oh… how'd they get that size"_

The guards had tensed up and looking in the direction of voice, but was meet with thick fog that had suddenly accumulated. The voice echoed all around, sending shivers up their spines.

"_Golly gee… when you turn them heaters on_

_Woe is me… got to put my cheaters on"_

A misty figure appeared in the dense fog, but still seemed to be so far-off. Kaito sent Kazuma a warming look and got into a fighting stance. He tightened his head band for comfort.

"_Jeepers, creepers… where'd ya get them peepers_

_Oh, those weepers… how they hypnotize"_

A figure stepped out of the fog, and show it's self as a small figure. The creature had on a black ANBU coat and a fox mask. Blond hair stood in spikes the swayed as the figure move. Kaito, was about to signal to Kazuma to go alert to Hokage when he felt something struck his heart.

"_Jeepers, creepers… where'd ya get them peepers_

_Oh, those weepers… how they hypnotize"_

Kaito looked down and saw a Tanto sticking out of his chest. He gasped for air and pulled the knife out. His chest burned and he could feel what was left of his heart strain to pump blood to his body. Turning to Kazuma, who was gaping at him, he used what was left of his strength to give one last order.

"Kazuma… you must go and… (Gasp)… tell the Hokage that… that… there's a...an… intruder"

"_Where did ya get those,"_

Kaito cold stiff body fell to the ground. Kazuma ran to his comrade's side and pleaded "Don't leave me Kaito." With shaky hands he shook Kaito's shoulders in a vain attempt to wake him up. Kaito started to cry even with his ninja training; ninjas are tools he was not suppose to show emotions.

"_Golly where'd ya get those,"_

Kazuma felt Kaito's chest rise, and he looked up into the open eyes of his friend. "Kaito I'm so glad you're-" but his sentence was cut off. Slowly Kazuma moved his hand to his stomach. A knife stuck out of his abdomen. He eyes followed the hand that held Tanto. Slowly he came face to face with Kaito. Kazuma's eyes held betrayal and slivers of anger.

"Why…" Kazuma struggled to get out. He spite up blood and fell over Kaito's body, dead. Kaito fell back and hit the ground, as the chakra from the jutsu drained out of his still dead body.

"_Where did you get them there eyes"_

The figure let out a menacing chuckle as he watched the event's unfolded before him. He retrieved his Tanto from Kaito's hand, and made sure there were no signs of him using Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Skill). The figure then walked away humming his sad little tune.

--------- The Next Day ---------

The street of Konaho where no longer silent but full of noise and commotion. The events from the night before had but all the villagers on edge. Some Chuunins had found the guards at Konaho's north gate where assassinated in the night, no one could help but be restless.

"How could something so horrible happen like that?"

"I heard that one of the guards was a Jounin and the other Chuunin!"

Other such gossip was heard throughout the village, you couldn't go anywhere without hearing of the night's event. In west district of Konaho a certain blonde was leaning out of the window to catch the fresh morning air.

Naruto smiled and looked down at the street below him. Everybody was talking about the murders of the two shinobi. Naruto smile widened as he left the window and went into his kitchen humming a song.

He place a ramen pack that was full of boiling water and went into his bed room to get dressed. "What should I wear to day" Naruto mumbling as he went over to his dresser and started to dig threw the piles of clothes on top of it.

Naruto was still half asleep so he didn't notice when he knocked of an ANBU mask that had fox decorations on it. Naruto grinned as he finally found some clothes that didn't smell to bad and put them on over his boxers.

He then walked into his kitchen and ate his ramen. When he finished his ramen he threw away the cup and jumped down on his couch and turned on his T.V. A couple minutes later Naruto was humming to same song he did a few minutes ago.

Naruto smiled and whispered "Where did you get them there eyes"

**So did ya like it, I put the Jeepers Creepers song in it because my friend borred the movie from Block Busters and made us watch it at her birthday party. I liked the movie so I decided to write a FF about it. **

**Here's to explain some stuff-**

**About the pin dropping on icy water, I mean like the pin hitting warm water surface is quieter then hitting icy water because of the gathering ice forming on the surface of it.**

**The guards where good friend and where in the same cell together as kids so that why Kazuma was so heavily affected by Kaito death. Kaito was the Jounin and Kazuma was the Chuunin. I just came up with there names if you wanted to know.**

**Well that's about it, please review and tell me what you think about Naruto being the murderer. Oh right, the reason he murdered them was because he felt like that was the only thing he could do to get attention. Also Naruto used Kabuto's Dead Soul Skill Jutsu to kill Kaito. **

**Good bye and have a nice day –bows deeply-**


End file.
